Melarith Raventhorn
by Melarith
Summary: A story of Melarith Raventhorn, tragedy, violence, death and regret. Everything you'd ever need!


**Period: War of the Ancients**

_"We need to get moving."_  
Melarith sighed, _"We need to rest."_ he replied insistently. Laetharian moved closer to Melarith, planting a plateclad palm on his shoulderpad firmly. _"I am -telling- you that we need to keep moving. Get the others ready."_ Melarith shook his head and cast his gaze towards the sky. He'd forgotten what it used to look like before the war. Before it was covered in the ghastly green fires that came with the demons. Laetharian couldn't - wouldn't - understand how the rest felt. He was a warrior, and he had fought all his life. That was his duty. Melarith's was to ensure that a group of refugees - a group that looked to him - made it out safely from Highborne territory. _"Did you hear me, Raventhorn?"_ Melarith shifted uncomfortably on the spot in response. _"Yes. Yes I did."_ He sighed. He turned on his heel and walked back into the clearing in which they had set up camp. _"Laetharian is out scouring our surroundings. We'll be leaving once he returns. Pack your things."_ he said firmly, the sound of his voice resounding clearly above the ambient noise of uneasy chatter and lamented wailing. The sound of the camp quickly turned into dejected, half-spirited complaints as the elves began to pack down their tents, put out their fires, and finished whatever they had started. Melarith stood silently in the center of the camp, watching people scurrying about around him, hurriedly trying to get everything in order. The group consisted almost entirely out of children, injured, and decrepit. Everyone else was out fighting. Everyone else except Melarith and, for the time being, Laetharian.

Melarith readjusted his large plate gloves, _"We need to-"_ He was interrupted by the trembling ground, the shaking leaves, and the sound of tremendous wings striking just above them, promptly followed by a deafening boom as an enormous Nathrezim landed on the ground in front of the group. _"Hah-hah!"_ he roared triumphantly, digging his crude claymore deep into the ground. He towered over the Night elves with his tremendous height, the tallest of the refugees barely reaching to his waist. _"Found you!"_ The demon flashed a wicked grin and mimicked cracking his knuckles. Immediately, the refugees abandoned all attempts at subtlety. They ran into whatever corners they could find, some even rushing aimlessly out into the forests in hope of surviving. The air filled with cries of panic and pleas of mercy. There weren't any warriors accompanying the group except Laetharian, and he was nowhere to be seen.  
Melarith hesitantly grasped his polearm, reaffirming his plateclad grip of the large weapon, frozen in place in the center of the camp. He became acutely aware of the incredible weight of his armor and his weapon of choice. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl as the colossal demon pulled his large blade out of the ground, flourishing it in his grip with ease, as if the claymore - which was at least twice the size of Melarith - were a toy. The demon approached the Night elf with methodical, heavy strides, and it was not until the monstrous being was within striking distance that Melarith snapped out of his reverie and burst into action. He gripped around his polearm, intending to strike the demon as best as he could, but was hit by the Nathrezim's mighty hoof before he could even raise the weapon. He was flung across the camp like a ragdoll, and the sound is cracking ribs echoed throughout the glade as he collided with the ground, his heavy plate armor doing little to alleviate his fall. He tried to clamber back onto his feet, but his legs wouldn't obey him. He felt his body grow limp rapidly, any physical sensation he previously felt slowly seeping out of him. His vision began to blur and blacken, and his last sight was that of a colossal, green bird sweeping through the air gracefully past his eyes. It's carefully preened feathers almost shone with a warm emerald hue, creating a stark contrast to the ghastly green backdrop of the overcast skies.


End file.
